


All As It Should Be

by GreenOnyx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Leia Princess of Alderaan
Genre: AU, About 18 year pre-TFA, F/F, F/M, Leia and Amilyn telling Leia’s parents they’re dating, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOnyx/pseuds/GreenOnyx
Summary: -Takes place about twenty years after the events of Leia, Princess Of Alderaan-After her daughter returns from a mercy mission to Jakku with Amilyn Holdo, Breha Organa is told there is an announcement Leia would like to make at a family dinner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble in response to a tumblr prompt but it got sort of out of hand. I hope you enjoy.

An attendant droid secured the first of many small  
braids to the bottom of a bun of Breha Organa’s silver hair while she watched Bail buttoning his tunic in the mirror. The dark patches under his eyes had deepened, but in every other respect age was treating him well. He still had most of his hair and only a few flecks of silver here and there. He was still the most handsome man she’d ever seen. She lamented that her daughter hadn’t found anyone to love her the way Bail loved her, and indeed someone to love the way she loved Bail. But perhaps she had. Perhaps that was what this dinner was all about. 

“What do you think she’s going to tell us?” She asked her husband. He stopped buttoning and looked at the reflection of her eyes.  
“I’ve been wondering that myself. She did make it sound unduly important that Amilyn would be joining us. Not that Amilyn’s company isn’t enjoyable-“ he backpedaled a little.  
“Enjoyable but... strange.”  
“Strange” Bail agreed “on Coruscant she’s almost normal. Talking to her becomes very easy. But in private... she always makes me feel like I’m being quizzed on the classics. You need an annotated anthology of all the legends of the major star systems to keep up with her when she’s just being casual.” Breha giggled at his assessment of Amilyn.  
“I often feel that way too. Luckily Leia is usually there to translate for her. She is lovely to talk to though, if you can make it through her metaphors.”  
“You don’t think they’re...”  
“Involved?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes. I think they have been for some time. I’d say they’ve been flirting with the idea for about twenty years.”  
“Really? And you didn’t say anything to me?”  
“Well I never was sure... I think I was waiting for Leia to be ready”  
“Ready for what?”  
“Take your pick, really. For a public relationship, for a relationship with a woman-“  
“Why should that matter?”  
“Think about it, my love. You know there are extremists who don’t even believe Leia should be my heir, but an adopted heir who adopts her heir... she’ll have a bit of difficulty with that, anti-royalist factions have grown more popular recently-“  
“A few hateful fanatics are nothing for her to worry about-“  
“As well as...”Breha looked directly into the reflection of her husband’s eyes to indicate she wasn’t done talking. He went quiet with an apologetic look and let her continue “I think she saw us as a model for what married couples should look like, I think she got the idea into her head very young that in order to be a proper couple she’d have to find a man.”  
Bail looked saddened by this.  
“I never meant to make her think that”  
“Neither did I. But no one can really say how a child is going to take on certain information. And anyway” Breha smiled at him “she always wanted to find someone like her dad.”  
Bail smiled. He finally went back to his buttons and finished doing them up with a slightly smug looking smile. Then his face changed to a strange expression  
“Are you saying Amilyn and I are alike or are you saying she’s given up?”  
Breha laughed again. “I’m saying she’s found someone kind, and trustworthy, and brave...” she assessed him fondly “and quite cute.”  
Bail crossed the room and kissed his wife’s neck  
“Should I be jealous?”  
She just smirked at him as if to leave him in mystery. They both knew beyond doubt they were the only ones for each other in all the galaxy.  
“What if that’s not it though? What if she’s just bringing Amilyn skin for moral support so that she can tell us something awful?”  
Bail frowned and was shooed out of the way by the enthusiastic attendant droid so that she could finish her work.  
“Awful like what? What could be worse than Solo?”  
“Solo again?” Breha offered. Bail made a tired sounding grunt and rubbed his eyes. The thought was too much to bear. “I think we should prepare ourselves for the worst” Breha added.  
Bail shit a worried look at her “Do you suspect the worst?”  
“Well no, but I think whatever happens, we’ll be much happier about it if we prepare for the worst thing she could be trying to tell us.”  
“Maybe she’s followed her brother and joined the Jedi” Bail offers with bitter sarcasm, trying to imagine any bad news that wasn’t to do with Han Solo “maybe she’s abdicating and going to Naboo.”  
“That would be preferable to Solo in your mind?”  
“I don’t know. I honestly” he took a deep breath “I don’t know. I mean imagine Solo trying to debate in the senate-just imagine!”  
Breha laughed at the sudden image of her daughter’s ex-smuggler in his vest with his blaster, stunning anybody who disagreed with him. “Well” she smiled “maybe it won’t be that. Well have to wait and see.”  
—- —- —-


	2. The Announcement

Breha walked out on the terrace to meet Leia and her guest. As usual, Amilyn’s hair was bright and decorated. She wore a yellow braid with small blue flowers adorning the end of it tonight and Breha couldn’t help but think it would make a lovely wedding look. It was a little simple for an Alderaanian wedding but-she pushed the thought from her mind before her guests turned around, it wouldn’t do to start planning a wedding that may not be on the horizon. She greeted and kissed her daughter, then she greeted Amilyn, and she couldn’t help but picture what a fine royal couple they’d make. 

“Is Dad joining us?” Leia asked.  
“I thought he’d be here already. He must be in his study. I think he might be nervous about your announcement” Breha joked “preparing himself for the worst” she added, gaging the expressions on the two younger women. Amilyn’s cheeks suddenly looked a tinge pinker, but Leia rolled her eyes.  
“He’ll be delighted. I promise, you both will.”  
“Perhaps...” Amilyn began with a hint of shakiness in her voice “expectations leaning toward the negative leave more room for positive thought... when the time comes” her spacey smile remained intact but Amilyn looked as close to bashful as Breha had ever seen her. Maker, I was right. They are involved.   
“I think perhaps you’re right” Breha reached out and took Amilyn’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Leia looked at Amilyn with one of her I-told-you-so smiles. 

Bail joined them a moment later, already handing an emptied glass to a serving droid. Breha began to wonder if she should regret telling him to prepare for the worst. She’d only been half serious. He hugged Leia tightly and kissed her forehead “My darling. It’s good to see you.” He then greeted Amilyn with almost as much affection. He faced the two them and stood up straight and placed a hand on Leia’s shoulder, looking from her eyes to Amilyn’s then back again “Now what is this big announcement you promised us?” Breha crossed to her husband, placing one hand on his back and one on his arm.

“The girls will tell us when they’re ready. We don’t want to rush anything” She provided gently.  
“Suspense can often breed more trepidation than excitement” Amilyn agreed, then looked to Leia for her thoughts, still seeming not completely comfortable. Leia’s face softened and she smiled and nodded. She wrapped her arm around Amilyn’s waist and pulled her close to her side. Amilyn’s cheeks grew pinker but her smile looked wide and involuntary. How lovely they are together. Breha thought. Leia looked at both her parent’s face and declared   
“You get to plan a royal wedding. And Toovie gets to dress two brides.”

Breha’s heart soared and she felt rather unexpected tears in her eyes.   
“That’s wonderful” Bail boomed. He pulled his two daughters into a hug and kissed the tops of each of their heads firmly. Breha watched the spectacle with the utmost in her heart. When Amilyn was loosed from the hug Breha held out her arms, beckoning her into another. Tall as she was, Amilyn had to lean down to hug Breha. Breha kissed her cheek and told her “I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time” they separated and Breha took both of Amilyn’s hands in hers “We are so happy to call you our own. Alderaan is blessed to have you.” The smile on her daughter-to-be’s face was truly brilliant. Breha had never really appreciated what a beautiful girl Amilyn was, not that looks mattered, but the thought now occurred to Breha that her portrait would look spectacular in the hall.   
“I couldn’t be happier to be joining your family. I’ve admired you both, and admired Alderaan’s royal tradition since before I ever met Leia.” She looked to her bride as she continued “Had I known the princess would capture my heart I don’t think anyone would’ve been able to tear me away from the history tabs” She beamed.   
It was a slightly odd thing to say, but Breha had to admit that twenty years of interplanetary dimplomacy had made Amilyn’s way of speaking less strange by far. “And there is one more thing” Amilyn added, again, looking to Leia for confirmation. Leia nodded. “Our recent mercy mission to Jakku was less heartening than we’d hoped it would be. As you both know, it’s one of the planets where slavery still thrives.” Breha let go of Amilyn’s hands to give her leave to express her point freely. She and Leia gravitated toward each other and stood looking as united as two people can. “And even if it isn’t slavery outright, the inequality and lack of resources mean that those who are nominally free are still tethered to their oppressors. Leia and I have been in the process of devising humanitarian solutions for Jakku, but...” and here Leia picked up the tale.  
“But it wasn’t going to do enough soon enough for one little girl we met. She’d been sold into servitude to an unpleasant Crolute called Unkar Plutt. He told us her parents abandoned her and he would only feed and house her in exchange for grunt work. I fell in love, you should see her. She’s clever, she’s tough, she’s bafflingly sweet considering what she’s been through....”  
Amilyn took over again   
“We couldn’t leave her there. The only child in a world of cruel and disinterested adults, only concerned with her value as a laborer... we paid Unkar Plutt to release her to us and... we mean to officially adopt her.”  
“I’ve already set the wheels in motion so that no one can take her from me in the time before the wedding, and so she’ll be officially my heir. Amilyn will adopt her, officially, on the day of our wedding.”  
This really was big. This was bigger than Breha had been prepared for.   
“Where is she? When can we meet her?” Bail implored happily. Breha cling to him and looked expectantly at Leia and Amilyn.   
“Shes here” Leia answered “she’s with Toovie in my old room”   
“Shall we get her?” Amilyn asked, hopeful excitement as plain in her voice as it was on her face.   
“Yes!” Breha gasped at the same as her husband said   
“Without delay!”   
She looked up at him and saw the joy she felt mirrored in his face.   
Leia kisses Amilyn’s hands before she let her float eagerly away to retrieve the child. When she returned she was carrying a skinny little girl who looked to be about six. The girl looked at Bail and Breha and quickly hid her face. Amilyn stroked her hair and Leia crossed to stand behind Amilyn so she could look in the girl’s eyes. Breha heard her coo “These are your new grandparents” she reached up brush a hair away from the girl’s eyes. “They’re my mom and dad. They want to meet you. I know you’ll love them, they’re such nice people.”  
Amilyn rested her cheek on the girl’s head and rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back. Most parents would apologize or offer some explanation for a child’s shyness in a moment like this, but Amilyn and Leia were absorbed in the wellbeing and comfort of this shy little girl. Breha hugged her husband to her and looked up at his face. He was watching his daughter tend to her beautiful new family and Breha could almost see pride and satisfaction radiating from him like light. 

Leia convinced the girl to turn around and when she did Breha was struck by the depth of her eyes and intensity of her gaze. Her stare was almost intimidating, but her kindness was obvious. She looked from Breha to Bail and said quite simply “I’m Rey.” Then she pressed her face to Amilyn’s and hugged her neck for comfort, but she didn’t hide again.   
“Hello, Rey. I’m Breha. I’m very pleased to meet you.”   
—-

On the day of the wedding Leia and Amilyn were dressed in spectacular fashion, Amilyn even wore the traditional ceremonial crimson of Gatalenta in her hair. Rey trailed behind her mothers up the aisle, with still faintly noticeable dirt marks about the knees and a slight tear in her dress. She’d spent the morning laughing and climbing and successfully avoiding every attendant droid in the palace as she ran around the gardens (2V was in a perpetual bad mood these days). When Breha spoke her part of the ceremony, finalizing the union of these two souls and declaring legal the full two parent adoption of Rey Organa-Holdo, she felt an almost physical shift in what felt like reality. Like everything they’d lived through, The Empire, the rebellion, the battles both physical and political, it was all put right, the future was back in place, things were now as they should be.


End file.
